New Year's Resolution
by Sedi
Summary: The sequal to A Kitten For Your Thoughts. Rei asks Kai what his New Years Resolution is after Kai isn't sick anymore, but Kai has to think about it. Rei's POV, Shounen-Ai, Rei/Kai


New Year's Resolution  
  
By: Sedi  
  
  
  
Dude... o.o I can't believe how many reviews I got for just A Kitten For Your Thoughts! And all of them were nice ones too! When I checked my e-mail on Dec. 16, I was like "HOLY SHIT!" when I saw that I got five more reviews when I already had seven. Then I received a few more. Yay! ^_^ A few said to write more, so here is my encore. ^^!! Oh, and this is Rei's POV. It's up a bit earlier than I expected, since I didn't go to my mom's after all...  
  
//words//= flashback, since damn italics won't work  
  
  
  
New Years Resolution  
  
Cold. Too cold for my liking. It's been cold for days now. But it is to be expected, since it is January after all; January the tenth. I was outside and coming home from the nearby grocery store, carrying home catfood for Runt. Runt is my new kitten, that I had named when recalling what Kai had said to me when giving her to me.  
  
//"This little runt followed me here. It's quite annoying."//  
  
I giggled when thinking of that Christmas afternoon me and Kai had spent together. After Kai had gotten better from the illness he had caught, he'd been spending quite a lot of time with me. It's amazing at how fast I had changed Kai in only a span of a week, give or take. And he can actually be quite... affectionate. Very surprising.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, I ran straight into a streetlamp and dropped the bag of cat food. The cans rolled out of it as soon as it hit the ground. Oow... I think I broke my nose...  
  
"Are you okay, Rei?" Asked a voice behind me that I immediatly recognized as Kai's. Well speak of the devil.  
  
"I'm fine..." I backed away from the pole and touched my nose. When I didn't feel anything wet under it, I concluded that my nose wasn't bleeding, and therefor wasn't broken. Goody.  
  
Kai picked up the cans and put them in the bag, then handed it to me. I gratefully accepted it then took a long look at him. He was actually wearing his new outfit! Plus the scarf I had made him for Christmas!  
  
"It's nice to see you break out of the normal," I joked.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Kai laughed sarcastically. He then took my hand and practically dragged me home. "You need to be more careful, Rei, or you'll end up crashing into a car instead of a pole. Or the car crashing into you."  
  
I couldn't help but giggle and respond,"My knight in shining armor has come to rescue me from the dangers of the streets of Tokyo! Come on, Kai, you know I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy."  
  
"Funny. You're risking yourself in 'the dangers of the streets of Tokyo' for a few cans of food for your furball. Would you go through that danger for me?"  
  
"Of course I would!" I laughed. "Through rain or shine, heaven or hell, I'd do anything for you, you know that."  
  
By that time we had reached my apartment. Kai took the bag while I fished the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as I opened it, Runt jumped out at me and attached herself onto my sweater by flexing her claws. Kai cringed and slightly backed away from the kitten.  
  
"Aaaw, do I need to save you from the kawaii little kitty?" I purred.  
  
Kai quickly walked into the kitchen and put the food away. "Who said I needed saving?"  
  
"Do you have a phobia of cats?" I asked him as I sat down on my couch.  
  
"If I did, then I wouldn't have carried her to your house on Christmas in my cargo pocket, and I'd be scared shitless of you. A second ago you purred. Is that instinct or are you only trying to freak me out?"  
  
"You know you love me and Runt."  
  
"I love you, but I sure as hell don't even like that little ball of fluff."  
  
"Did you hear that, Runt? Kai loves you!"  
  
Kai walked out of the kitchen and sat by me on the couch. He then took Runt off of my shirt and held her right infront of his face. Runt stared at him for a second, then mewed and licked his nose. Kai got a look of stress on his face that made me laugh out again. When I regained my composure, I asked,"Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yeah. Much better. I still blame you."  
  
"Hee hee... You missed New Year's, you know. Didn't even make it to nine o'clock, and slept right through midnight until ten in the morning."  
  
"Your point?" Kai looked at me questioningly.  
  
"What's your New Year's Resolution?" I asked. Kai continued staring at me as if I just came out of an asylum. I cleared my throat and said,"Well? You did make one, right? It's traditional."  
  
"No. I see no point. Plus, it's too late now, isn't it?"  
  
"It's never too late to make a resolution, Kai!" I scooted closer to him. "A resolution is something that you promise yourself that you'll do, so you can do that anytime. It's just a silly tradition to only do it on New Years. But, it would be nice to make a resolution now, wouldn't it? When was the last time you made one?"  
  
Kai looked at the coffee table infront of us silently, then answered,"I'm not sure, but I'll make a resolution. For your sake I guess. If it's really that important to you."  
  
Wow, he's actually going to make one. I broke Kai even more than I expected. I rested my head on his shoulder and asked,"So, what is it? What's your resolution?"  
  
"Give me a minute to think."  
  
"Remember, it's something that you always have to keep,"I reminded him.  
  
"I know. Hang on."  
  
I wrapped my arms around Kai's neck. "Maybe this will help you think." Gently, but forcefully, I sat in his lap and pinned him against the couch, then started deeply kissing him. He returned without hesitation, and we stayed in this position until Kai moved away from my face for breath.  
  
"He he, I can kiss longer than you," I teased.  
  
"We'll see about that," Kai growled.  
  
Before I could respond, Kai grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and flipped us so that I was on the bottom and he was lying ontop of me. He planted a few kisses on my neck that gave me shivers before finally giving me a real smooch on the lips. We continued kissing, neither one of us wanting to give in, but after what seemed like a few minutes, I had to get air, so I broke away from him.  
  
"You win," I panted in defeat.  
  
Kai smirked at me and stroked my hair while I continued trying to catch my breath.  
  
"I feel so uke right n-" I was interrupted when someone knocked at the door loudly. "Aw shit..." I slid from underneath Kai and opened the door. There stood Tyson, an aggravated look on his face.  
  
"Rei, what are you doing still home?! Practice started an hour ago and neither you or Kai showed up! And I'm even starting to sound like that hotheaded prick! He's corrupted me and now when he's not around, I keep acting like him and it's driving me crazy!" Tyson practically shouted this all in my face.  
  
"Hi Tyson," Kai said coldly. He was not sitting on the couch.  
  
Tyson's eyes widened when he heard Kai's voice, then stared at me. "Your hair... You have bed hair... What's Kai doing here...? Did you two..." If it were possible, his eyes widened even more at the prospect of whatever was going through his mind. I soon found out. "You and Kai screwed!"  
  
It was my eyes' turn for them to widen, and I blushed in the process. "No! No, it's nothing like that!" I looked over my shoulder at Kai to see how he was handling Tyson's exclamation.  
  
Needless to say, he looked pissed and about ready to kill the closest thing that breathed, and that thing was poor Runt. Sensing trouble, Runt dashed into the kitchen like there was no tomorrow, which there might not have been for her if she hung around Kai for too long.  
  
Tyson backed away from the door, his eyes still the size of plates. "I knew you guys were getting to be great friends and all but... Aw maaan, Max is gonna die when he hears this!"  
  
"And you'll die to if he does," Kai growled. "And we did not 'screw.' I didn't even touch him."  
  
"S-Sure man, whatever you say!" Tyson stuttered before whirling around and dashing down the hallway and out the door.  
  
I stood in the doorway in half shock. Shit, now half of the city will start thinking that me and Kai were getting it on in my apartment. How embarrassing. I turned around and closed the door, then walked back to the couch.  
  
"We had training today?"  
  
"Guess I forgot to mention it. I was heading for your apartment to tell you, but I got a little... sidetracked." He smirked at me almost evilly. That looked just drop-dead sexy.  
  
"What's wrong with a little distraction?" I asked, purring. By then I had forgotten about the little Tyson episode, and started snaking my arms around Kai's waist.  
  
Kai gave me a genuine grin and leaned over to give me another kiss, but much to my dismay, pulled back before our noses were even an inch away. He seemed deep in thought. Aw damn, and I was going to get another kiss!  
  
"I thought of my New Year's resolution, Rei," he said carefully, then looked down into my eyes.  
  
I stared back in his crimson ones and responded,"Yeah, Kai?"  
  
"My resolution... is that I will never leave you. Not even for the world. You're more precious to me then I let on, Rei, and I promise that I will never lose you, because I don't want to."  
  
I broke into a smile and asked,"Even if I hated you and wanted nothing to do with you?"  
  
"I'd stalk you to the end of the Earth," Kai answered grimly.  
  
I giggled and hugged him. He leaned down again and finally gave me another kiss. If it were possible, I'd be melting right now. His lips are so soft. God I love him.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
^_^ As always, reviews are appreciated, whether good are bad. If they're bad, I'll use the flames to cook the turkey that is STILL in the freezer. ¬_¬ When is Dad gonna cook that thing? 


End file.
